Digital Rebirth
by AgentKajiTheWolf
Summary: A law was passed banning robots from being created or existing causing the destruction of every robot the Mobians could find. 200 years have passed and the remaining robots have gone into hiding. A young man found something in the desert and now he's in for the ride of his life! Warning: OCs used don't like don't read.
1. You found something

**Hey, this is AgentKajiTheWolf bringing you the first chapter in my latest story 'Digital Rebirth'.**

* * *

The sands of the desert are blown around by the raging sandstorm, the sandstorm is about 5 miles wide by 6 miles long and 1 mile high. Within the storm a lone figure walks alone, in search of civilization. _'I've been wandering through this desert for days now... Could I be going in a damn circle?'_ The man in desperately lost and in need of water. The water in his canteen has been depleted as of the day before. The ginger cat is wearing a brown robe with its hood pulled up, goggles, and a bandana to keep the sand out of his mouth and nose as he breathes. Underneath he wears brown boots, brown pants, a dark brown belt, and a white t-shirt. _'I come out here looking to find ancient artifacts and the next thing I know I am lost in the desert after the others abandon me.'_ Thought the man in bitter disgust remembering his "comrades" when they left him in the desert. The man suddenly fell as the ground took a sharp drop that the storm had covered up and he goes tumbling down the sandy dune to the bottom.

He hit the grown with a pain-filled 'Thud' and groaned as he sat up. _'Well that didn't help this situation at all. I hope I didn't break something.'_ The cat checked himself over and found nothing broken or injured in a way that could debilitate him. The cat reached out to push himself up but felt something on the ground but it wasn't sand. When he picked it up he saw a data chip. _'What the heck, this thing looks to be about 200 years old. Is it even usable?' _asked the cat in confusion as he put it away, not noticing the symbol on the back. The sandstorm begins to settle as the man resumes his journey and as luck would have it, there is a city just on the horizon. _'Thank goodness, a city and hopefully a way home'_ thought the cat. The man bought a change of clothes in a store and went to the airport to catch a plane to New Mobotropolis in Northamer. The cat eventually boarded the plane and waited for take off. While sitting in his seat, he pulls out his laptop and inserts the chip. While he is opening the window that would reveal what was on the chip the plane took off heading for 10,000 feet for cruising to their destination. When the window pulled up it was just a blank black void with nothing showing up. After a few seconds the window became flooded with an advanced programing language beyond anything that should be able to exist, words and numbers just filling up the void and writing themselves out quickly. _'What the hell?' _thought the cat as suddenly all of the code disappeared. The screen on his laptop began to become distorted as all the data on it became corrupted and the plane's systems shut down causing it to begin going down.

"Everyone please remain in your seats. We ask that you assume the emergency landing position." says a flight attendant over the intercom and everyone except the cat assumes the position. He saw the screen distort some more before a loud crash was heard and the man was flung from his seat. After a few moments the man regains consciousness and looks over at the burning plane. The cat tries to stand up and get to them to see if there are other survivors, but to no avail as the plane explodes. Coughing the man looks around and sees his, somehow, intact computer with a blank screen. As his vision fades he hears," _911. What is your emergency?"_ "I'm calling about a plane crash just outside of Tyrus City." _"Hang on, we're sending emergency teams now..."_ The cat then lost consciousness as the call ended.

The responders got there in 10 minutes but couldn't find the one who called, but found the only survivor and his laptop. "Wow, how could this thing crash and this guy be the only survivor?" asks one of the responders. "I don't know Rick, lets just get him to the hospital." replies another as the other two get the cat on a stretcher and get him in an ambulance. The cat is rushed to the hospital where he lay asleep the only injuries he had were a couple of cuts, none life threatening, and a few bruises. When the injured cat is alone the computer, which they left in the room with him, suddenly displays an icy blue power symbol in the top right hand corner of the screen. Then there comes a voice from the speakers saying," _You will not die today, David. You will get well, but this is only the beginning of your greatest adventure and your greatest discovery..._"

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Chapter one of 'Digital Rebirth'. I do hope you enjoyed it, an I also hope that you favorite or review the story. I love Constructive ****criticism.**

**Agent Kaji Signing out...**


	2. They have questions

**Hey, readers welcome to chapter two of Digital Rebirth.**

**?: Yeah, whatever. Just get on with it. The people are here to read a story not a message from you.**

**Kill joy. Well I don't own Shard, or Metal. Shard belongs to Archie. **

* * *

The cat wakes up and looks at the hospital room. _'Oh... My head. What happened?' _He looks to the door as a doctor walks in. "Oh good, you're awake." said Dr. Chase a middle-aged snow leopard. "What happened?" asked David and the doctor answered," You were in a plane crash, and fortunately for you someone called to report the crash. Unfortunately there were no other survivors." The cat feels his blood run cold and his heart skips a beat. "I-I w-was the only survivor?" asked David looking over to the doctor, who replies grimly," Yes, you were the only one, our response team got there after the call was made only to find no one there except you. The police want to know if you had anything to do with the crash." David shakes his head and says," No, I don't have anything to do with it. The plane just seemed to shutdown..." The doctor looks over at him and changes the subject by saying," Well, we have your computer for you. It is on the table feel free to use it." With that the doctor leaves the room.

David looks over at his laptop before grabbing it and setting it on his lap. He nervously opens the laptop to see a chat box open. Curious about who he's chatting with he types, 'Hello?' After a second of waiting he sees a reply appear saying, 'Hello, David. Exactly after you read this you are going to get a call from me and I need you to do exactly as I say.' When he finished, just as the person said, he got a call on his cell and he answers saying," Hello?" David hears a voice on the other end that sounds like an 18 year old male saying,"_ They're coming for you, David. I need you to trust me right now and get out of the bed._" David stands up and says," Who are you and what is this about?" "_This is not the time, David. If you do not follow what I say, you will be caught. Right now, I'm trying to get you on a flight home. So if we can pick up the pace, I need you to put on the lab coat that is hanging up._" David hesitantly puts on the coat and asks," Ok, what now?" "_Now I need you to walk out of this place, and go to the taxi that is waiting for you outside._" replies the man and David reluctantly headed out of the room. After a few minutes he's in the lobby and he sees the taxi waiting just like the man said. David got in and the driver sped off to the airport where David followed instructions to board the plane heading to the destination that he was originally heading to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Silver enters the capital building wondering why he had been called there by the queen. When he enters the queen's throne room she says," Silver it's good to see you." "Likewise, but what's going on?" asks Silver and the hedgehog says," Silver, I'm sure you have heard of the plane crash." Silver nodded. "Well we suspect the surviving passenger to be behind it." "What makes you say that?" asked Silver in confusion and she replies," His computer was still intact and the black box recording showed a strange data surge that must have originated from his computer." Silver looks at her with skepticism as she continues," From what the box recorded the data came from a laptop and he was the only one with a laptop. So I want you to bring him in for questioning." Silver nodded and a soldier ran in and said," My lady, the man is gone."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Metal Sonic 3.0 or Shard is walking through the underground base he and many other robots with freewill call home, heading to see Metal Sonic or Metal. "What's up, Metal?" asked Shard entering the command center where the purple and yellow robot known as Metal stood. Metal turned to Shard as he says," There was a plane crash a few days ago. From what has been released about the crash, there was a data surge that disabled the plane. Upon inspecting the data, I have found this." At that the big screen in the room displays the data that overloaded the plane's systems. "All I see is a random computer code." says Shard looking at the screen and Metal sighs and says," If I move the code frame by frame as it appears..." The code moved frame by frame. "... I find this." The code reveals the symbol of a feared mercenary who had fought Eggman's armies when the madman was alive and kicking. A black 'S' with two silver katanas crossed over it. "Impossible. He's been deactivated for 200 years how has he returned?" asked Shard looking to Metal, who replies," I don't know but he's back and no doubt he will be looking for his body." "Didn't they destroy that thing?" asked Shard in confusion. "No, the body could not be destroyed by anyone or anything. It was made out of a metal that does not exist here on Mobius." replied Metal looking at Shard, who turns to him and asks," If that is the case, then where is his body?" "I don't know, but I do know we need to find it or find him. This is the one who freed all of us robots who originally were not lucky to have freewill. We owe this to him, and by Chaos we will help him." said Metal.

xxxxxxxx

**Unknown location...**

**Time: 2300**

**Date: November 23, 2631**

"And this room contains the body of the mechanical menace himself." said a soldier as he entered the high security room with his companion. A metallic fox body, which looks like an actual fox covered in metal, is suspended in the air by a special containment field. "So, it really was real?" asked the soldier's companion who happened to be a new soldier in the base. The soldier laughs lightly and replies," Yes, Mendez, its him. Shade as it called itself at one point. Don't know why it went rouge and went after everyone on the planet. Some people say that we have it wrong an it never attacked us, the rest of us say it did. The ones who say it didn't refer to this machine as a 'he'. Don't know why they are foolish to believe it has a gender. They say that this thing was the perfect example of the theory of 'The ghost in the machine'. Load of bullshit, if you ask me." Mendez looked at him and said," Maybe there is a little truth in each side. It could have attacked out of some protocol involving self preservation, when we outlawed robots and began destroyed them, Sarge." "You could be right but this body is what we're guarding, and nobody is going to get into this base without our knowledge. Am I understood?" asked Sarge. Mendez snapped to attention and said," Sir, yes Sir!"

* * *

**Well there we go. I think that went well.**

**?: I agree. The escape went rather well.**

**Who are you anyway?**

**?: You will find out soon.**

**Well, ok then.**

**?: Please leave a review. I hope you enjoyed the story so far.**

**You stole my line!**


End file.
